As for the conventioned cassette player, when the stop operation lever is depressed, a short piece of tape may continues its forward movement, which may cause losing a message on telephone answering system or language hearing cassette player applications. The problems introduced result in interrupted recordings, difficulties in recording the final word of a message exactly and increasing the tape rewinding time. Based on past working experience in the cassette tape player industry, the inventor has spent many years as well as his great effort to complete this improvement of tape recorder mechanism, which provides simultaneous stopping of the recording tape drive and the magnetic head operation when the stop operation lever is depressed. This invention provides its user the perfect listining enjoyment that can be considered a big contribution in the cassette tape player industry.